A conventional feeder connector for coaxial cables comprises essentially an insulated PC board soldered onto a connector body housing a contact reed blade. A converter comprising capacitors and a transformer are soldered onto the PC board. A pair of terminals is soldered to the converter. A connector of this kind is not secured very firmly on the connector body and can easily become dislocated.